icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SeddieBenz/Iwanna say sth
when reading some of the comments below (sri for my english, its really bad :p) I really felt sad. So I think I need to say sth. I feel really bad for you creddiers if you really feel #not-safe-anymore' on your own page. Most of the seddiers are really nice, and this time, were just all happy and were all freakin out, because of the seddie arc. but there are also bad seddiers, that are really mad without a cause. And I hope, that Seddiers and Creddiers can still be friends and enjoy icarly TOGETHER as well. The whole shipping thing is awesome & funny, but we should NEVER EVER forget that were one big iCarly fmaily. And I really hope there wont be too many fights anymore, cause I wouldnt be able to take that anylonger. & to the top of my comment , this is your page, the creddiers page and you can say whatever you like to. SOme seddiers (I guess) just felt sad, cause they thought you thinkin our page is full of silly pointless stuff and which we write because we want our 88k comments to happen soon. But I know that most creddiers dont think we only write pointless stuff, and even if yoou guys would be thinkin that .. its sometimes true. we ALL sometimes write pointless stuff. when I write 'Moooorning :D :D ' isnt that pointless, too? when a seddier writes 'S E D D I E ' or a creddier just writes ' C R E D D I E ' isnt that also pointless and not important ? yeah, it is. but its sometimes fun to write things like that. OMG, this comment is confusing and way too long. I am sorry. What I've tried to tell ya guys is, you should deifnitly feel safe on your page and I hope that seddiers will only write nice things on your page, and same with you guys on our. But were not allowed to forget were one big iCarly fmaily. we should enjoy EVERY single episode with each other, eahc of us should try to be happy for the other ship (when iSYL aired it turned out to be much more awesome than I'd expected it to be and it became one of my favorite episodes, even if I am not a creddier'. oaky, this would be way too long for a comment, so its a blog . so, I know this blog could be confusing, but just remember guys. were all a litlte bit obsessed with our ships (and some a little bit more .. :D ), but I sometimes miss the times when we only enjoyed the comedy. so each of us should enjoy every single episode, cause were one big, crazy, funny, lovely and obsessed with icarly, fmaily. so I hope each of you will enjoy the seddie arc even if bein a creddier :) , and we should be all nice and lovely to each other, cause thats the only way it can work out . and we dont want our little 'obsession' to turn out evil, right ? . so, this blog is confusing, but I hope you get it right. Dan Schneider created the BEST tv show ever, and we shouldnt fight over the ships, we should love our ships, the show, the characters and enjoy and share every little moment this awesome Tv show gives us, and we should never forget what this show is based on 'comedy. crazy comedy that we all should share with each other. lovely comedy that makes us one big family :) Category:Blog posts